Computing devices such as mobile telephones, tablets, laptops, and desktops have become widely available in recent years. These devices can be equipped with processors, memory, and the capability to communicate through local and wide area networks, including the Internet. These devices can also be equipped with output devices such as displays, image-sensing devices, and sound-sensing devices allowing the device user to record content, display content, and communicate recorded content to other computing devices and other device users. Many device users take part in social networks or video conferencing applications that allow multiple devices to communicate recorded content to each other within the same session, a multi-device video communication session. As multi-device video communication sessions proliferate, device users need a method to identify and join sessions of interest.